


The Count of Monte Cristo Manga; Sonic Style

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: This will be a personal adaptation of the classic novel redone prior by the publishing agency known as Manga Classics, redone with the characters from the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog.





	The Count of Monte Cristo Manga; Sonic Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manga Classics: The Count of Monte Cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497254) by Alexandre Dumas. 



> Role List:  
> Sonic – Edmond Dantès (aliases: The Count of Monte Cristo, Abbè Busoni, Sinbad the Sailor, Lord Wilmore)  
> Vector – Abbè Faria  
> Jules (Sonic’s Dad) – Louis Dantès  
> Mighty – Giovanni Bertuccio  
> Shadow – Fernand Mondego (alias Count Mile de Morcef)  
> Sally – Mercédès Mondego (alias Countess Mile de Morcef)  
> Amy – Haydée  
> Knuckles – Baron Danglars  
> Rouge – Hermine Danglars  
> Silver – Gérard de Villefort  
> Blaze – Héloïse de Villefort  
> Antoine – Gaspard Caderousse  
> Tails – Maximilian Morrel  
> Cream – Valentine de Villefort  
> Jet – Luigi Vampa  
> Storm – Peppino  
> Manic – Benedetto (alias Andrea Cavalcanti)  
> Eggman – Napoleon  
> Amadeus Prower - Monsieur Morrel  
> All the rest – fitting OC designs

The date was February 24th, 3526 off Fort Aleena in Mobotropolis of the nation of Shamar, only two days prior to the despotic emperor Ivo Robotnik’s escape from the Igneous Islands. The ports at Fort Aleena thrummed with activity as a lookout turned to the great crowd.

“The _Pharaon_ returns at last!” he called, ringing a loud cheer from the docks.

“She’s coming in awfully slowly.” one on-looker noticed. “Perhaps they encountered some sort of misfortune?”

This was unsure to all but the crew who swiftly heaved to, ready to dock. “Prepare to drop anchor.”

“Aye-aye, sir.”

The one who followed the pilot’s order was naught but a simple cabin-boy when the voyage began but now the _Pharaon_ ’s first mate; Sonic Dantès, a young cobalt blue hedgehog with green eyes more than used to the pressures of his new rank. “Alright boys, we’re home! All hands to landing stations!”

“Aye-aye Dantès!” one man yelled.

“Aye sir!” another yelled. Unfortunately, not all on the craft respected Sonic as well as he should’ve been.

Specific among them was the ship’s supercargo Monsieur Knuckles Danglars; a scarlet echidna with grape eyes, glaring up at Sonic. “ _Pah! This brat the first mate? I’m much older and more experienced than Dantès. Why should he be the one shouting commands? I deserve command._ ”

Suddenly another man bumped into him, knocking them both off-balance. “Oof! Scuse me!”

“Hey, watch it idiot! Don’t you know who I am?!” Knuckles bellowed.

“ _All bluster, no talent. That’s all you are._ ” the crewman thought. Once the ship was brought perfectly into dock, an aged fox clambered up the rope-ladder to the deck.

“Ahoy there, Monsieur Morrel!” Sonic smiled, extending a hand to him. “Watch your step; this old ladder’s overdue for maintenance.”

“Ah, thank you Dantès.” Indeed, this fox was Monsieur Amadeus Morrel; owner and operator of the Morrel & Son Trading Firm, the fleet that owned the _Pharaon_. “But I must ask; why is there such an air of sadness on _Pharaon_?”

“Well there’s no need to worry too much, sir; the cargo is safe as a baby,” Sonic reassured. “Even so, we have suffered a massive misfortune; Captain Leclere is dead.”

“Dead? How?”

“I’ll be sure to provide you with a full report of what happened, sir…” That was all Knuckles felt the need to hear and tuned out in rage. Sonic trailed off for a moment when he saw someone waving to him on another part of the deck. “Uh, scuse me; I have to supervise the offloading of the cargo.”

“Of course. Far be it from me to keep you, Dantès.” With that, the first mate simply left to attend to business… whiles Knuckles moved to Monsieur Morrel with a sly smirk on his face. “I take it you were present to the captain’s fall?”

“I’m afraid so, sir. A great loss to the company.” The supercargo clearly had his own ridiculous plan for the situation. “But I’m more than confident that Dantès will serve just as well.”

“I can agree with that. He’s young; sure, but responsible and more than capable.” Morrel smiled. “I’d say Sonic Dantès has a bright future ahead of him.”

“Well I dunno about you, but I’d swear to any god you wish that he already fancies himself the new captain.” Knuckles chuckled.

“Well, I’d say that makes two of us.” This statement alone terrified Knuckles.

“ _What?! No! **I** should be captain! I will not allow that **child** to climb over me so easily._” he thought and smirked as he remembered something. “Tell me sir, has Sonic given you your letter yet?”

“What? No, what letter?”

“Uh, Captain Leclere left… several letters to be delivered if he died at sea. I believe one was addressed to you.”

“Wait, how do you know about them?” Morrel’s question was too reasonable for Knuckles’ greedy mind, so he quickly remembered as best he could.

“I was… passing by the captain’s cabin. He had the door open so I saw him give Dantès the letters.”

“Well, if there was a letter for me, I’m sure he’ll give it to me soon.” Knuckles was greatly irked by Morrel’s reaction.

“Of course I may have been mistaken. Would you mind keeping this quiet from Sonic for me?”

“I suppose. Now then, on your way. Warehouse needs that cargo, and _I_ need _you_ to make sure it makes it there.”

Knuckles gave a small salute. “Yes, sir.” With that, he left just as Sonic returned to the owner.

“Ah, Dantès. I trust the cargo is ready for transport?” he asked.

“Nearly, sir. We just need to get the transports fueled up and the cargo will be cleared.”

“Excellent. Once you’re done here, would it be imprudent of me to ask you to join me and my family for dinner tonight?”

“Sorry, sir. Can’t. I promised myself that as soon as I got back, the first person I’d meet would be my father.” Sonic smirked.

“Ah yes of course. Ha-ha! I hope when I have a son, he’ll be at least half as kind as you.” Amadeus smiled. “You have any money?”

“Just my salary, sir.”

“Well, I know you’re planning to marry soon and that you're gonna need some time off.” Amadeus smiled, placing his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Be back here in three months’ time. After all, no ship can sail without her captain.”

Sonic was stunned. “I’m- I’m sorry, sir?”

“I’ll have to persuade my partner, but you have my vote for the title of captain of the _Pharaon_.” Morrel smiled.

Sonic was ecstatic as he grabbed his hand in happiness. “By the gods Monsieur Morrel, in the names of my father and Alicia, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“Don’t worry about it Sonic.” Pierre smiled. “As the old saying goes, there’s a providence that watches over the deserving.” And Sonic was certainly among those deserving as he ran off the ship to his home… neither he nor Monsieur Morrel noticing Knuckles around the corner, scowling in anger.


End file.
